


A God Named Achilles

by Emperor_Khan



Category: uncategorized Fandom
Genre: Not part of any fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 10:45:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12886215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emperor_Khan/pseuds/Emperor_Khan
Summary: A bloodthirsty god is exiled from his planet. A lone woman moves to the countryside to avoid her complicated and neglected past. What happens when the two meet? Will the woman be able to help the god return to his planet? Or will he kill her first, along with every living being on Earth?





	A God Named Achilles

****

     He was violent. He was a ruthless butcher, a murderer. He had killed others without hesitation and without remorse. And he enjoyed it, deeply. To the core, he lusted for the sight of red to run down lifeless flesh and to feel his victims’ last cold breath against his own skin. The rush of ripping apart his enemies in battle drove him to the edge of excitement, to the point of pure insanity. And with the many enemies that constantly challenged him for his spot on the throne, the blood never stopped running. He was the protector of his planet, the Aristaeus Star, but was also a weapon; a relic of the former king’s fear, which created him in the first place. He had been feared by his father, the former king, and his three younger brothers who could only dream of having him removed from the throne. Before the former king’s sudden death, the Aristaeus Star had once been a planet of peace, full of lush life and blissful aliens who would come for trade and relaxation in the cool lakes that made the Aristaeus Star prominent. But now, the planet was a barren desert, red and dying; perfect for the eldest brother. He was the overseer of death and war, a self-made god of unnecessary chaos. He was Xahl’Kuryn.

     The alien king stood out alone on his balcony, staring down at the red sand that covered the planet’s surface until it disappeared into the horizon. Immediately after claiming his throne, other planets refused to further any trade they held with the Aristaeus Star, thus drying out their resources until nothing was left. He wore an armor made from the bones of his slain enemies, which only added to his murderous disposition. His ruin of a castle was now nearly bare of servants, as he had killed a vast majority of them out of boredom and rarely, from his sudden fits of rage. He heard a light shuffle of feet approach from behind and instantly reached for his weapon, a sharpened blade made from bone, from its sheath.

   “It is only I, Anyx,” announced a soft voice.

King Xahl turned, keeping his hand on the sword’s handle, and glared at his youngest brother.

   “You know better than to sneak up on me. What is it?”

   “The royal court has requested to see you in their chambers. It is of urgency.”

The king cracked his neck and sighed wistfully.

   “How boring,” he walked up to Anyx, who was trying his best to hide his tremble, and placed a cold hand on his shoulder, “And what exactly is so important that it must tear me away from observing this beautiful view?”

The younger brother kept his hands hidden behind him and tried not to meet the king’s paralyzing gaze, only keeping his eyes on a small, dried blood stain on his chest plate.

   “T-they refused to tell me. They only told me to fetch you at once.”

The king narrowed his eyes with slight suspicion, but said nothing more and pushed past his brother. Anyx gave a sigh of relief and gripped at his chest with his hands.

_It is up to you now, brothers._

 

     King Xahl made his way to where Anyx had told him to go, only to be surrounded by his other two brothers and five of the remaining royal court members. They stared at the murderous king with solemn gazes that immediately raised his own suspicion that something was not right.

   “Why have you requested for my attention?” Xahl’Kuryn carefully asked.

   “Xahl’Kuryn,” Akel’Te, the second eldest began to speak, but was stopped by Xahl’Kuryn.

   “You shall address me as ‘king’. I may be your brother, but I am still above you.”

Akel’Te bowed his head in apology.

   “ _King Xahl,_ I’ve consulted with the members of the royal court and we’ve decided that perhaps it would be best for you to . . . to simply step down . . .”

The alien king stared at his brother for a quiet second before exploding with laughter that startled the rest.

   “What are you talking about?”

One of the royal court members took a small step forward.

   “We’ve thought it best that perhaps you’d make a better general or war chief due to your . . . ferocity in the battle field.”

Xahl’Kuryn’s laughter died down and he stared at the royal court member with such a demonized look that it sent chills down each of their spines.

   “I am the best warrior throughout the universe. There is no one who can touch me.”

The third brother, Apilos, gave the king a weak smile.

   “Yes, we know, but . . .  I-We think it best that perhaps the throne isn’t your place . . .”

Xahl’Kuryn’s laughter died down and his face grew dark.

   “You’re serious?”

   “We just think it best to have Brother Akel’Te become king, so that he may restore the planet back to its health and save our people,” Apilos gently explained.

   “ _I_ am the king!” Xahl’Kuryn angrily snapped, “ _I_ make the laws, not you or you! _I_ have power!”

Both brothers held up their hands to calm the alien king, silently hoping he wouldn’t kill them just yet.

   “Please do not be angry, we have no desire to question your power.”

   “We are simply saying that someone of your great strength would have a better deal of showing it as a war chief. All of the other planets already know of your terrible strength.”

Swiftly and dangerously, Xahl’Kuryn unsheathed his sword and pointed it at them, immediately silencing them.

   “Of course they do. They should. After all, it was _I_ who ripped off the former king’s limbs and tossed him off the balcony, don’t you remember? Or do you need me to help you remember?”

The royal court members flinched and turned away, not wanting to remember the horrendous death of their beloved king. The foreign bones that stuck out of his body were a reminder of Xahl’Kuryn’s terrible wrath and rare power, and no one dared to 

   “I don’t wish to fight you,” Apilos said, inching closer.

   “Perhaps you should then, if you-”

Before the king could raise his sword in defense, Akel’Te drew out a small dagger he had hidden in his sleeve and slashed out at Xahl’Kuryn’s face, stunning him only momentarily. The moment the blade of the dagger cut through the skin, it was as if all energy was drained and it left Xahl’Kuryn in a suddenly weakened state. An angry red line appeared from his right eye down to his chin, dripping heavily of dark, cold blood. He dropped his weapon and staggered to his knees, absolutely stunned by his sudden lack of power to even stand and wield his sword.

   “What have you done to me?”

   “It’s for your own good,” a royal court member explained, sounding almost worrisome, “If we continue to allow your rule, there will be no planet left for us to live on!”

   “This dagger is enchanted. You will no longer have your full strength, just a quarter of it.”

The royal court members grabbed the king to keep him still as his brothers took out what appeared to be a strange looking blue orb with bright green spots.

   “So, you’ve spent all these years planning to get rid of me. You’re all damned fools.”

One of the brothers held the orb close to his face, which began to change to a much darker shade of blue up until it was fully black.

   “This orb contains the majority of your power and soul. Until it’s curse has been broken, you will remain forever in this weaken state.”

   “Why are you doing this to me?!”

   “You have been deemed too dangerous to be allowed to continue living here.”

   “Are you going to kill me then?! I am a God!!!” Xahl’Kuryn screamed maniacally, thrashing against those who held him. No matter how hard he tried, he could not muster enough strength to free himself. 

   “Kill me!!!”

His brother shook their heads.

   “You’re being exiled, for now,” Akel’Te calmly explained.

Xahl’Kuryn felt cold shackles clamp around his wrists and feet and angrily thrashed about, but to no avail. Without the full extent of his power, he was reduced to a simple mortal, and no longer the god he made himself out to be.  

   “I’ll find you,” Xahl’Kuryn angrily panted, “I’ll come back and I’ll kill everyone!” A string of saliva dribbled down his mouth and he snapped his teeth at them in fury. The royal court member shook their heads and placed their hands on his head. Reddish light began to omit from their fingertips as one of them stated,

   “Without the rest of your power, you will never be able to return. Akel’Te, being the second oldest, shall become king and reverse your damage upon this planet.”

Xahl’Kuryn looked up at his brothers with a crazed look of betrayal and anger.

   “I am your brother!”

   “I’m no monster, unlike you. The curse I’ve placed on you will break under one condition: That you learn kindness and mercy, and change you ways.”

Xahl’Kuryn laughed evilly, shaking his head.

   “You’re going to all die when I return.”

The light grew brighter and brighter as the royal court members began their chanting, crying out louder and louder until a loud explosion muffled their voices and the light instantly faded away almost as quickly as it came. Everyone looked down at the vacant spot where Xahl’Kuryn had stood and gave a wistful sigh.

   “Long live the king,” said a member.

   “May he find peace in the other world,” muttered another.

Apilos looked up at Akel’Te with a concerned look.

   “Where have you sent him?”

His brother just stared at the vacant spot quietly.

   “I’ve sent him to a place where he will have an opportunity to change. But he must take that opportunity.”

   “Are you sure he will change?”

   “No,” Akel’Te shook his head, “I have no intentions of him returning.”

   “You don’t have the orb?”

   “I threw it after him. It will find someplace to settle in and remain untouchable until Xahl’Kuryn changes his soul.”

Apilos sighed and held his hands together. He gazed down at where his eldest brother once stood and bowed his head.

   “Farewell, brother.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, new writer here. Let me know: Good? Bad? Eh?? Any questions? I'll try and do my best!
> 
> (In case any of you are having difficulty with the names) *Say it fast now ya'll  
> Xahl’Kuryn (Zal-Ku-Ren)  
> Anyx (An-Icks)  
> Akel'Te (A-Kill-Tay)  
> Apilos (A-Peel-Los)  
> Aristaeus (Ari-Stay-Us) 
> 
> Happy Reading!


End file.
